The Ultimate Alliance - The Ultimate Series Episode 23
by dinodisneylover1
Summary: I discovered something horrible on my Facebook page and get depressive. My friends are doing anything to help me, but then the world gets in trouble again. If that isn't enough, three mysterious girls and some thugs are up to no good. And a great legend will appear.


(_Midday. Since our great victory in Equestria, we put Nega-Sean in prison and we all went happy back home. But today, things won't be very happy for me._ _I was sitting on my computer. Searching things, playing games, download new music on my MP3, but then I discovered something awful on my Facebook page._)

Me: Let's see. Alright, I'm So Excited by The Pointer Sisters and A Sky Full of Stars by Coldplay are now on my MP3. What's next? Hey, what's this? "I wish the best of luck to the family and friends of...(_gasps in horror_) Robin Williams?

**The Ultimate Alliance – The Ultimate Series**

**Episode 23: To Fight Or Not To Fight**

(_Thea awoke from my bed and went looking for me._)

Thea Stilton: Sweety. Where are you?

Me: (_heartbreaking crying from the distance_)

(_Thea heard me crying and came closely to me._)

Thea Stilton: Um. I could use a bit training today. Will you help me?

Me: (_overreacting_) What's the point!

Thea Stilton: Hey, what's wrong?

Me: (_looks at her and says_) Nothing. (_goes on with crying_)

Thea Stilton: Sean, if you're crying, it can't be without a reason. Just tell me what's going on and maybe I can help you.

Me: (_soft and quietly_) He committed suicide.

Thea Stilton: What?

Me: (_still soft and quietly_) He committed suicide.

Thea Stilton: Sean, I can't understand what you're say...

Me: (_overreacting_) Robin Williams committed suicide because he had a depression! He's been one of my greatest idols since the beginning of time and now he's gone!

Thea Stilton: Robin Williams? Dead? That's ridiculous. From what could he be so depressed?

Me: (_crying_) I don't know. I never knew he had a depression. Oh, Thea. Didn't you ever had idols and then one way or another, he or she disappears from your life? Another piece of my heart is broken and I lost a few because of my aunt's dog Joy, my mother's aunt Rossette and other famous people. If my heart breaks further, then I lose my hope in my wish. If my heart is broken, then I'm afraid it's happened with me.

Thea Stilton: These idols especially Robin Williams also mean a lot to you, ain't it.

Me: (_crying_)

Thea Stilton: I take that as a yes.

(_Meanwhile, Thea gathered the Defenders in the Living Room without Sean._)

Twilight Sparkle: Where's Sean?

Thea Stilton: He... doesn't want to be disturbed.

Patrick Star: What? Still thinking he's not a real hero?

(_Sandy Cheeks knocked Patrick on the head._)

Patrick Star: (_with his head deeply in his body_) I was just asking.

Thea Stilton: No. It's something else. And it's much worser. Did you ever heard of the actor and comedian Robin Williams?

Genie: Of course I know him. He gave me my voice, but also Dan Castelanetta gave me his voice and also Homer's.

Fender (from Robots): And he's also my voice.

Ramon (from Happy Feet): And mine.

Batty Koda (from Ferngully): And mine.

Alan Parrish (from Jumanji): and he looks like me.

Theodore Roosevelt (from Night at the Museum): And me.

Rainbow Dash: So what happened to him?

Thea stilton: He's dead.

Defenders: (_shocked_)

Bambi: Unbelievable.

Tito (from Oliver and Company): That's bad.

Genie: How did that happen?

Thea Stilton: According to Sean, he committed suicide because he had a depression.

Peter Pan: Why was he depressed? Robin Williams is one of the greatest actors alive or that ever lived.

Thea Stilton: I do not know for sure. But it seems really important to Sean. He did nothing but crying.

Kanga: Oh, the poor darling.

Thea Stilton: But that's not everything. I brought him to the nursery and the doctors gave bad news. Because of that, he began to lose his hope in his wish and if his heart breaks further because of the loss of another family member, friend, acquaintence or celebrity: music and/or movie; he will die.

Defenders: (_shocked_)

Thea Stilton: I'm so worried about him. He completely lost his way.

Applejack: We must help him before it's too late.

Mr Krabs: But how?

Thea Stilton: We'll try everything we can. We must convince him that there's still hope.

Pinkie Pie: Leave it to me.

Vanellope von Schweetz: Pinkie, you think you can do it?

Pinkie Pie: I'll try everything I can. I did it once with a donkey. So why not with a human?

(_Later, I was still crying, but not so loud. Then, without noticing, Pinkie came to me._)

Pinkie Pie: Hello, buddy.

Me: (_sniffing_) Oh. Hello, Pinkie. If you want to make fun or play a game with me, I'm not in the mood.

Pinkie Pie: I know. It's about that Robin Williams guy, isn't it?

Me: How do you know?

Pinkie Pie: Everyone knows it, silly.

(_Thea saw everything behind a door and slapped her hand against her face._)

Me: (_crying_)

Pinkie Pie: Oh. Come on, Sean. There's always hope.

Me: (_crying_) No, there's no hope. Nothing can help me. Nothing.

(_Thea gave Pinkie a sign to come back to her._)

Pinkie Pie: (_silently_) He's still crying.

Thea Stilton: (_silently_) Yeah, because you made it worse.

Pinkie Pie: (_silently_) But I don't normally make things worse.

Thea Stilton: (_silently_) This time, we do it together. There must be a way to bring him back to his senses. But what?

(_Alarm sounds_)

Thea Stilton: A threat? At this moment? (_goes to Sean_) I'm sorry, Sean. But I have to carry you with me. We can't do anything without you, Sora or The King.

Pinkie Pie: Don't forget you too.

(_Thea was pulling my arm while I wasn't moving a muscle._)

Thea Stilton: Pinkie. Will you help me, please?

Pinkie Pie: Okidokiloki.

(_They were carrying me to the Helicarrier. Thea grabbed my arms and Pinkie my legs. I still wasn't moving a muscle. Meanwhile, some villains arrived on a town square. But before the Defenders went to the threat, a few days ago, something darker happened somewhere else on Earth. In a restaurant, people were arguing without a reason. Green smoke came from their bodies and went to three mysterious singing girls. They don't know yet about the previous experiences. The Defenders, The Lords of Shadow and their plan to cast eternal darkness from the Heart of All Worlds. After they stopped singing, they revealed themselves._)

Aria Blaze (from MLP: Rainbow Rocks): (_sighs_) That was barely worth the effort, Adagio. I'm tired of fast food. I need a meal.

Adagio Dazzle (from MLP: Rainbow Rocks): The energy in this world isn't the same as in Equestria. We can only gain so much power here.

Aria Blaze: Ugh! I wish we'd never been banished to this awful place!

Adagio Dazzle: (_sarcastically_) Really? I love it here!

Sonata Dusk (from MLP: Rainbow Rocks): For realsies? Because I think this place is the worst.

Aria Blaze: I think _you're_ the worst, Sonata.

Sonata Dusk: Oh, yeah? Well, I think _you're_...

Adagio Dazzle: Ergh! I'll tell you one thing, being stuck here with you two isn't making this world any more (_through clenched teeth_) _bearable_.

(_But then something caught Adagio's attention. She went outside. A strange boom came from another world. So powerful that her pendant shined. She felt a recognisable power and a non recognisable power._)

Adagio Dazzle: (_gasps_) Did you feel that? (_She smiled_) Do you know what that is?

Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze: I 'unno.

Adagio Dazzle: (_grabbed Aria_) It's Equestrian magic.

Sonata Dusk: From there?

Adagio Dazzle: Yes. But that's not all I felt. There was another power. One I never felt before.

Aria Blaze: What does it mean, Adagio?

Adagio Dazzle: I don't know. But whatever it is, it sounds very interesting.

Aria Blaze: But this world doesn't _have_ any magic. Not even Equestrian magic.

Adagio Dazzle: It does _now_. And _we're _going to use it to make evryone in this pathetic little world adore us.

(_Meanwhile, something else is going on. The Darkest of the Dark Lords looked at the town from a city._)

Lord Shen: Ah, beautiful day to destroy buildings. Ain't that right, boys?

Wolf Thug: Sure, boss.

Lord Shen: The Year of the Peacock has arrived. And this cannon will also destroy the beloved castle of these so called heroes. Finally, I will have my revenge on that Panda and the Furious Five.

Boss Wolf: What about the human boy everyone told about?

Wolf Thug: Yeah, I heard he's a real pain in the ass for other bad guys.

Lord Shen: We'll see about that. Now fire a shot from the cannon.

Wolf Thug: Yes, my lord.

Lord Shen: Boss Wolf, I want you to take the riches of the people. If they resist, kill them.

Boss Wolf: (_bows_) Yes, my lord. Come on, boys. We got some work to do.

(_And so the wolves attacked the townsfolk and took their riches. It was a horrifying sight. The Defenders watched from a bush._)

Twilight Sparkle: This is horrible.

Jack Skellington: Since Nega-Sean is captured, the villains have become more aggresive and heartless.

Thea Stilton: (_she and Pinkie Pie were still carrying me._) Ungh. Speaking of being heartless, our friend here seems to care about nothing this time.

(_I said nothing. I was sad and weak._)

Applejack: Maybe we better stay here with him and wait.

Prince Adam/The Beast: The time of waiting is over, it's time for ACTION. (_He begins to lunge at the villains and so were the other Defenders except me._)

Boss Wolf: The heroes are here. Attack!

(_The Defenders fight against the wolves and the Boss Wolf and save some of the townsfolk._)

Boss Wolf: You will not win this time.

Po (from Kung Fu Panda): Wait a minute. Haven't I seen you before?

Boss Wolf: Hey, wait a minute. You're that fat panda from the valley. Quick take some hostages and bring them to the lord.

Wolf Thug: What about this one? (_grabbed me out of the bush. I didn't react on this._)

Boss Wolf: Who's that?

Me: (_uninterested_) I don't know who I am now. Whatever you want to do with me, go ahead. I don't care anymore.

Thea Stilton: Leave him alone!

Geronimo Stilton: He's not himself today.

Squidward: And all because a movie star died which doesn't interest me.

Me: Keep talking like that and I'm gonna kill you, cephalopod.

Boss Wolf: Whatever. Bring him to the lord.

(_And the wolves left_.)

Po: Looks like the peacock is busy again.

Thea Stilton: The peacock?

Tigress: Lord Shen? Here?

Minnie Mouse: Oh no. Now they have hostages and Sean.

Twilight Sparkle: He completely lost his mind.

Mantis: They sent that dangerous miscreant on Earth? Sounds like those people are in trouble.

Gimli: Then what are we waiting for? Let's rescue those hostages and help Sean.

Mr. Krabs: And as always you have to say heartless thing like that, Mr. Squidward. If we bring him back the way he was, one of these days, he's gonna get so angry he really wants to kill you. Think about it, Mr. Squidward.

(_Squidward was thinking. At the same moment, somewhere else in America, a group of bad boys and girls are preparing themselves for something._)

Bad Boy 1: Alright, everybody. Maleficent made it clear what we all must do.

Bad Girl 1: We're going to open a portal that will lead us straight to the prison island. While were there where going to save our prince.

Bad Girl 2: Is she crazy? That witch sending us to that prison just to release her son. What if were getting caught by those guards or worst of all. Those heroes. Look, it's awful that he's looked up in there. It would also be terrible if he dies. Listen, Nega-Sean was a great guy in his own way. He was a wonderful person. It's a terrible loss and we're all gonna miss him.

Bad Boy 1: I didn't thought you're a coward. Nega-Sean and those other villains gave us a gift beyond our wildest dreams.

Bad Girl 2: I don't care if we're gonna be kings and queens of the worlds. Criminals always end up in jail. I'm just a thief who doesn't want this anymore.

Bad Boy 2: How could you be so negative about all of this? If Maleficent or any other of those villains would have heard you by now, they would have thrown you to the crocodiles or worse. But since you insist, You can do as you please. We're going to save the Dark Prince.

Bad Boy 1: Hail the Dark Prince.

Thugs: Hail the Dark Prince.

(_And so they opened a portal, but what they didn't know is that they were being watched by three gorgeous figures._)

Sonata Dusk: Prison Island? Dark Prince?

Aria Blaze: Other villains? Who's this Maleficent?

Adagio Dazzle: This is beyond my wildest imaginations.

Sonata Dusk: What kind of boy are you thinking of?

Adagio Dazzle: Ugh! I mean that portal is the doorway to a new beginning. We're going to find out who this Nega-Sean person is and let him join us.

Aria Blaze: And what if he doesn't cooperate?

Adagio Dazzle: Oh, we'll see. And those thugs are excellent as henchmen.

Sonata Dusk: But seriously, you're in love with some boy, are you?

Adagio Dazzle: Just follow my lead.

Aria Blaze: Or my lead.

Adagio Dazzle: (_grabbed Aria_) MY LEAD.

(_Adagio releases Aria and Sonata giggled a bit. Meanwhile, I was being captured by the wolves and brought to the bird in charge._)

Boss Wolf: My lord. We have some hostages and this weird boy.

Lord Shen: Bring the hostages to their cells, but bring me the boy.

(_They put me on the floor._)

Lord Shen: Who are you?

Me: I don't know anymore.

Lord Shen: Everybody has a name, my boy. So tell me your name.

Me: (_sighs_) If you really want to know, My name is Sean.

Lord Shen: Sean. Wait? Aren't you the so called chosen one and the ringleader of the Defenders.

Me: Yes. Not like I care.

Lord Shen: You don't sound enthousiastic.

Me: It's complicated, but I don't want to tell.

Lord Shen: So you won't say anything. Do you have any idea who I am?

Me: Yes, Lord Shen a.k.a. The Peacock. Enemy of the Valley of Peace.

Lord Shen: So you do know who I am. And do you know that I know where you live?

Me: (_finally snaps_) Oh. (_then continues uninterested_) Well, I don't mind.

Lord Shen: (_looks confused_) What's wrong with you? The others told me about your actions against them and now you act like nothing happened.

Me: So what's the point?

Lord Shen: (_begins to become angry, but then calms a bit down. He shows me the cannon._) Behold! The weapon of your doom. I'm going to use it to destroy buildings and your beloved castle, but I'm also going to use to destroy your friends, family and all kinds of martial arts sports. If you think that's not interesting, you're going to feel so sorry for yourself while everybody will hate you for not helping.

(_I was still uninterested, but Lord Shen then turned red from impatience. He grabbed and shouted at me._)

Lord Shen: THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE, KEYBLADE MASTER!

Trap Stilton: Wow. And here I thought that shouting would help. Even against him.

Lord Shen: What?! How did you get here?

Po: Well, let's say we took down some of your boys while they weren't watching.

Lord Shen: The panda? Get them!

(_More wolves are coming and the Defenders fight them off. And I... well, you know what I'm doing during that time. Then Thea tries to face Lord Shen._)

Thea Stilton: Leave him alone! He's not himself today!

Lord Shen: My. My. What a beautiful girl. Why don't you show your lord how classy you are?

Thea Stilton: You vulture! You are not my lord and I'm from no one but Sean.

Lord Shen: Oh. A feisty one, huh? Come on, rodent. Don't be shy.

(_Lord Shen and Thea fight against each other. But what's dangerous about Lord Shen is that he not only uses kung fu, he also uses daggers and a spear. But then something happened when the fight is over. The peacock grabs me and puts a dagger against my throat._)

Lord Shen: Surrender now or the boy is getting fitted for a halo.

Thea Stilton: Sean, please! Do something. Please.

(_But I was about to do nothing._)

Lord Shen: Well?

Spike the dragon: Sean?

Thea Stilton: (_she couldn't believe it and sighs_) Fine. You win.

Lord Shen: Good. Boss Wolf, take them as prisoners.

Boss Wolf: What about the boy? The reason he doesn't react is that some movie star died.

Lord Shen: Oh, is that it? Well, bring him to his castle. It's going to be destroyed anyway. Don't put chains on him, he's not going to do anything, not even running away.

Thea Stilton: Tell me, Sean. Are you happy now?! Everything is going to be destroyed because you don't react!

Aladdin: I know he can be difficult at some moments, but I never thought he would do nothing.

Lord Shen: (_whispers in my ear_) You see? It's exactly what I told you. How do you feel by that?

Me: Uninterested.

Lord Shen: HAHAHA! Hear that, heroes? You're only hope isn't interested in anything. Not even his friends and family.

(_The wolves were bringing me back to the castle and the Defenders were once again prisoners. Meanwhile, Minera Prison Island is highly secured. The thugs arrived at the gates while the Dazzlings took small steps to see what they're doing._)

Bad Girl 1: Look at those walls. How do we get to the other side?

Bad Boy 1: Maleficent gave us some grappling hooks. We'll use them to get over those walls. Once were on the top, look out for the guards. You don't want to be caught.

(_They used the grappling hooks and climbed on the walls._)

Aria Blaze: Those guys are well prepared.

Sonata Dusk: This place is highly secured. I don't want to end up here.

Adagio Dazzle: Rest assured, Sonata. I also have an idea to enter the prison island.

Sonata Dusk: But we don't have any grappling hooks.

Adagio Dazzle: Ungh! We have magic on our side.

Aria Blaze: What do we do? Change ourselves in our true siren forms and scare those guards.

Adagio Dazzle: No, that will draw too much attention. This asks for a little Siren charm. (_goes to the gate_) Allow me, girls. (_She yells at the gate_.) Excuse me, sir!

Guard: Halt! Who goes there?

Adagio Dazzle: I'm a tourist. I came to check the prison.

(_The guard doesn't seem to trust this, but he goes to the gate and opens it._)

Guard: Check out the prison, eh? You don't look like a tourist to me.

Adagio Dazzle: Oh, but I am. Someone is being held captive in this prison who' family of mine and I really want to visit him in his lonely cell.

Guard: Family?

Adagio Dazzle: Yes. He's a thug.

Guard: What's his name?

Adagio Dazzle: Nega-Sean.

Guard: You're family of the most dangerous criminal alive. Are you his sister or niece?

Adagio Dazzle: His niece.

Guard: Really? Well, I got news for you. Nega-Sean doesn't have any sisters or nieces. Only his brother Sean. Nega-Sean tried to kill him for years. I know a liar when I see one, Miss. So get out of here or I call the guards.

Adagio Dazzle: (_She was_ _thinking and then she said seductively_) And what if I sing a song? Just for you.

Guard: Singing?

Adagio Dazzle: Come on. I know You will like it.

Guard: If you think I'm going to fall for that...

(_Then suddenly she begans to sing the Jolly Sailor Bold song from Pirates of the Caribbean 4 and while she sings, Sonata and Aria began to appear and vocalize._)

Adagio Dazzle: (_singing_) _My heart is pierced by Cupid, I disdain all glittering gold,_

_ There is nothing can console me but my jolly sailor bold._

_Come all you pretty fair maids, whoever you may be_

_Who love a jolly sailor bold that ploughs the raging sea._

_My heart is pierced by Cupid, I disdain all glittering gold,_

_ There is nothing can console me but my jolly sailor bold._

(_The guard was seduced and under their control._)

Adagio Dazzle: (_touched him_) Now. Would you be so kind to give us a tour through the prison?

Guard: Yes, my lady.

Adagio Dazzle: (_evil smile_) Good.

(_The guard let them inside the prison. The Dazzlings looked in all the cells, one of the guards came to them and the possessed guard._)

Guard 2: Bill? Who are these girls?

Guard: These are tourists who came to visit a family member who's locked up in here.

Guard 2: And who might that be?

Guard: Nega-Sean.

Guard 2: What?

Guard: They're cousins.

Guard 2: I don't believe it.

Sonata Dusk: Please, sir. He means so much to us. Our dear cousin. (_she looks with big puppie eyes_)

Guard 2: (_still doesn't trust it but then_) Oh. Alright. I show you to him. But no tricks. Understand?

The Dazzlings: Understand.

(_So they brought them to through a secret elevator which leads to the containment cells. This must be where the most dangerous villains are kept. Finally, they arrived at Nega-Sean's cell. The cell was highly secured, so he won't come out for sure. When it's opened, the guard was in shock. Because there was nothing inside._)

Guard 2: Oh no. It's gone.

(_Then he immediatly begins to sound the alarm._)

Guard 2: Attention, all guards! Attention, all guards! Prisoner #002 has been taken and escaped! (_to the Dazzlings_) What is the meaning of this?

Sonata Dusk: What? We didn't do anything. Perhaps he's taken by those thugs we saw this afternoon.

Adagio Dazzle: (_growls_)

Sonata Dusk: What? What did I say?

Guard 2: Thugs? Those might be Nega-Sean's thugs who try to get their master back. I'll be back. Bill. Keep an eye on them.

Guard: No problem.

(_The guard left the cell to help the others._)

Adagio Dazzle: So those thugs belong to this Nega-Sean person. Let's go back to the gate.

Aria Blaze: What about him?

Adagio Dazzle: Let's leave him in this cell.

(_The guard was still under their control and the Dazzlings left the cell and closed it. They went as fast as they can to the gate. The thugs who came to free Nega-Sean were fighting against the guards and are trying to escape. The Dazzlings came outside and went straight to the gate. There, they were hiding until the thugs came outside the gate. And there they came, avoiding bullets from the guards. They quickly opened a dark portal to Earth, but Adagio reached her hand to grab the bag one of the thugs is holding. They followed them through the portal and hide as fast as they can._)

Bad Girl 1: We did it! We did it! How do you say about that, Chelsey?

Bad Girl 2: Yes. Perhaps I have been mistaken.

Bad Boy 1: You absolutely did. Now to free our prince. Wait. Where is it?

Bad Boy 2: The bag. It's gone.

Bad Boy 1: No. NOOOO!

Bad Girl 1: You lost the bag.

Bad Boy 2: I took good care of the bag even when we left the gate. Someone must have stolen it.

Bad Boy 1: Oh, the scum who did this is going to pay.

(_The Dazzlings were still in their hiding spot_.)

Sonata Dusk: Good work, Adagio.

Adagio Dazzle: Now let's go somewhere to see what they have.

(_And they disappeared from their hiding spot. One of the thugs saw them running and was thinking. Meanwhile, I was sitting all alone in the living room still doing nothing. Waiting for something to happen. Until all of a sudden, blue light appeared. Out of that light appeared someone._)

Yen Sid: Sean. Why are sitting here all alone? Aren't you suppose to help you're friends?

Me: It doesn't matter anymore. Nothing matters anymore.

Yen Sid: Why are you saying that?

Me: I can't tell you.

Yen Sid: Sean. If you don't tell me, I can't help you. And you need help, do you?

Me: (_sighs deeply_) Fine. It's because Robin Williams committed suicide. He's one of my idols.

Yen Sid: A celebrity?

Me: Yes. One of the best actors ever. But then he was depressed and committed suicide.

Yen Sid: Is that why you have lost all hope?

Me: Yes. Without the people I know and love, I'm nothing.

(_Yen Sid was thinking and something came to his mind._)

Yen Sid: Sean. Have you ever wondered where Charlie Chaplin, Stan Laurel and Oliver Hardy, just to name a few, came from this time.

Me: Well, Stan said once that he and Ollie arrived in a place called Cartoon Hollywood when they died.

Yen Sid: Would you like to follow me to that place?

Me: Agh. What have I got to lose?

(_Yen Sid cast a spell which engulfs us in a blue cloud and then we arrived in another world._)

Yen Sid: Welcome, Sean, to Toontown.

(_Toontown is a happy place. It's the world where Roger rabbit lives. The citizens sometimes did crazy things and some of the buildings were alive._)

Yen Sid: Cartoon Hollywood is that way.

(_So we took the path to Cartoon Hollywood. A security guard was there._)

Security Guard: Halt. Who goes there?

(_But the guard saw who it was._)

Security Guard: Master Yen Sid. My apologies. I didn't know you were coming. Who's this boy?

Yen Sid: This is Sean. The chosen one.

Security Guard: (_shaking my hand_) Oh, what an honor to meet you.

Me: (_sadly_) Also a pleasure, sir.

Security Guard: What's the matter with him?

(_Yen Sid whispered in his ear._)

Security Guard: Oh, I see. Well, come inside.

(_He opened the gate and we entered Cartoon Hollywood. We walked around and saw many famous celebrities from then and now who unfortunately passed away. We were going to a celebrity who walked on the streets. Then my eyes went wide open._)

Me: Michael Clarke Duncan?

Michael Clarke Duncan: Well, hello, little guy and Mr. Sid.

Yen Sid: Another celebrity you know?

Me: He's John Coffey from The Green Mile and the Kingpin from Daredevil. He also played in other movies and series.

Michael Clark Duncan: Wow, this little guy is a huge fan of my work.

Me: Indeed I am. Too bad you had something on your heart.

Michael Clarke Duncan: I'm still trying to get that memory away, but now I live a new life here.

Yen Sid: Mr. Duncan. Where does Mr. Robin Williams live now?

Michael Clarke Duncan: Just a few blocks ahead.

Yen Sid: Thank you, sir.

Michael Clarke Duncan: Remember, kid. Don't use steroids or at least to much.

Me: Thank you, Mr. Duncan.

(_So we moved to the new home of Robin Williams to meet the legend. Yen Sid knocked on the door and someone opened it._)

Robin Williams: Yes.

Yen Sid: Good afternoon, Mr. Williams. Can we come inside?

Robin Williams: Be my guest.

(_We came inside and I couldn't believe my eyes. I met the legend._)

Yen Sid: How do you like your new home?

Robin Williams: It's good. I just have to get used to this.

Yen Sid: Mr. Williams, this is Sean. A true fan of the great Robin Williams.

Robin Williams: How amazing. You can ask me anything you want.

(_Yen Sid was then asking Robin to speak him privately about me. When that's done, I can ask him my questions._)

Me: Mr. Williams.

Robin Williams: You can call me Robin, kiddo.

Me: Okay, Robin. Why were you depressed?

Robin Williams: Well, it's a bit difficult to explain. I had a bit troubles the later years in my time on Earth.

Me: So it was so hard for you that you planned to commit suicide.

Robin Williams: It was. There are many people with depressions who sometimes want to kill themselves. Did you know Phil Collins also has depression and in an interview he told the journalist that he tried to commit suicide? But he didn't, he thought of his children and stayed alive.

Me: Didn't you thought of your family that day, Robin. How must it go further with your ex-wife or wife, I don't know. And what about your daughter Zelda?

Robin Williams: Of course, I thought about them. And one day, they will understand why I did it. I always loved them even when I killed myself. And what Yen Sid just told me, you were sad because I'm gone and because of that you lost hope.

Me: Yes.

Robin Williams: You must never lose hope, kiddo. Keep believing in your wish. You can always be sad about me and the other celebrities here, but you must never lose yourself. Hey, I've heard you have a great family and amazing friends. You should be happy.

Me: (_finally snaps_) My friends. Master Yen Sid, at this moment we don't have much time. Lord Shen holds my friends captive in a building and is going to use his cannon to destroy everything.

Robin Williams: The peacock from Kung Fu Panda 2 is real. Sounds like your friends are in trouble, kiddo.

Me: That's why we have to rescue them now.

Robin Williams: Us? Sorry, kiddo. No can do.

Me: But Robin, I need help from someone like you.

Robin Williams: No, no. It's you who must do it. I'm actually also a bit worried about you. An innocent kid like you facing against a criminal mind. I mean, do you have any idea what people like that can do to people like you?

Me: You mean, they won't give me a push on the swing set?

Robin Williams: Well, I mean. Have you ever prepared yourself to live without legs. Without arms. Or a body.

(_It scares me a little bit when he says that._)

Robin Williams: But since you insist, Yen Sid is going to bring you back to Earth to deal with him.

Me: I have indeed no other choice. Alright, I shall succeed and this time I will not lose hope. I know my wish will come true one day.

Robin Williams: That's very good to hear, boy. You and your friends can visit me anytime you want. And will you do me one more favor? Give that peacock a kick against his feathery behind and show him what a true hero you are.

Me: I will. Until I see you again, Robin.

(_Yen Sid brought me back to Earth and I went as fast as I can to the building where Lord Shen resides. Meanwhile, the Defenders are hold captive where Shen could see them._)

Lord Shen: You see, I always win. I shall conquer. The others will thank me for this.

Trap Stilton: Oh, come on. We've been captured more than you can count on your feathers and then we escape or are freed. That's true, eh Pinkie?

Pinkie Pie: It surtenly is.

Trap Stilton: It's most one of us who frees the rest. I remembered the time when Sean saved us from the donkey curse and the time Nala and Hawkeye saved us from Maleficent. But the bad guys mostly don't kill us yet. Why are you keeping us alive, if you can do with us whatever you want?

(_Then Lord Shen pulls out a dagger and points it at Trap._)

Lord Shen: The only reason you and your fellow Defenders are still alive is that I find your stupidity mildy amusing.

Trap: Well, thank you. But I find your evilness extremely annoying!

Lord Shen: Who do you think you are, rat-man?

Trap: Who do you think you are, peacock?

Lord Shen: (_laughes_)

Trap: (_laughes_)

Lord Shen: (_laughes_)

Trap: Why are we laughing?

Thea Stilton: Just you wait. Once we get lose, you're gonna pay.

Lord Shen: If you do that, the cannon will destroy the castle immediatly. Now. Guards! Prepare to fire at the first building you see and then the rest. Ready! Aim! Fi-

Me: Stop, you psychopathic peacock!

Lord Shen: Who dares to challenge one of the future rulers of the universe?!

Me: Me. Sean Peetermans.

Thea Stilton: Sean!

Rainbow Dash: Alright!

Lord Shen: So the depressive crybaby has returned, trying to face me.

Me: That Sean Peetermans lives in the past, dude.

Thea Stilton: But how did you?

Me: Back at the castle, I had once again gained some hope from a good friend.

Lord Shen: You're too late, keyboy. My cannon will destroy everything.

Me: Not if we stop you.

Lord Shen: How are you going to do that? Your friends are trapped. The others told me about your weaknesses and strengths.

Me: I see. But did they also told you that the Keyblade can unlock things?

Lord Shen: I think they forgot to tell me that.

(_So I used my Keyblade and the beam unlocks the locks. The Defenders are free._)

Lord Shen: Kill them!

(_We fought against some wolves, the Boss Wolf and Lord Shen. The Boss Wolf uses his hammer to attack and Lord Shen his kung fu, talons, daggers and spear. We fought until they're all defeated. Finally, we triumphed. Suddenly Geronimo uses a microphone with a wire like a whip. It slammed against Lord Shen's face, hurting him badly. Shen became angry by that punch that he violently begins to attack Geronimo. Geronimo runs away in fright._)

Lord Shen: Come back here, rat!

Me: Geronimo! This way!

Lord Shen: You're going nowhere!

(_Shen grabbed Geronimo and are falling from the building, but during that time I quickly tight a rope around Shen's talon._)

Me: Beast! Hulk! Destroy the cannon then drop it from the building! I'm going to help Geronimo!

(_And so they did it. Then I fell from the building and used my Keyblade as a grappling hook. Shen and Geronimo were still falling._)

Lord Shen: That really hurts using whatever you used against my face. You and your stupid friends have ruined everything. Now you will fall with me!

Me: (_while falling_) Hey. Shen, right? Aren't you forgetting something?

Lord Shen: What.

Me: Or not. You should be happy I gave your cannon back. It's tied on your talon. Now you never lose it.

Lord Shen: What?!

(_He looked at his talon and saw the rope. He looked above and the cannon is falling._)

Me: Oh. And let my friend go.

(_I grabbed Geronimo by the hand and I hold tight on my keyblade._)

Lord Shen: AAAAAAAAHHHH!

(_Lord Shen fell and the damaged weapon falls on him, getting burnt and crushed to death. Geronimo and I saw the whole thing._)

Me: (_speaking softly and shaking his head about the situation_)Why? Why?

Geronimo Stilton: It's okay, Sean. Now, if it's not too much to ask. Would you like to pull us up? I'm so scared of hights.

Me: (_laughs_)

(_I pulled us up and Thea hugged Geronimo and me._)

Pinkie Pie: (_hugging me_) WEEEEH! My buddy is back!

Me: Good to see you too, Pinkie.

Trap Stilon: How did you become normal again?

Me: I'll explain once were home. And while were there, I'm in terrible need of some mellocakes because I haven't eaten some sweets since.

(_When were home, I told them everything. Yen Sid, ToonTown, Cartoon Hollywood and the celebrities._)

Spike the Dragon: That must have been quit an experience.

Me: It was. They're living a new life. I bet they also get delicious food. Speaking of which, does anyone want a mellocake?

(_Familiar voice_): Congratulations, Sean. You have showed me that everything's possible.

(_The Defenders looked in awe when he arrived._)

Oliver Hardy: It's the big man.

Rarity: (_trying to calm herself_) Oh my stars.

Thea Stilton: Is that?

Me: My friends. Robin Williams. One of the best actors in the world. But how did you get here?

Robin Williams: Mr. Yen Sid asked me to pay a visit to you and your friends. I said: "Yes, I can do that." After all, after everything he told me, you are one of my biggest fans.

Rarity: It's such an honor to meet a legend.

Robin Williams: The pleasure's all mine. Miss?

Rarity: Rarity.

Robin Williams: Rarity.

(_Rarity fainted. Thea rolled her eyes in a happy way._)

Genie: I can't believe my eyes.

Robin Williams: Hey, the genie.

Genie: (_gives a huge hug_) I'm so happy to meet you.

Robin Williams: I'm also happy to see you.

Me: Thea. Sorry I've been a pain in the ass this morning.

Thea Stilton: It's alright. I understand how you felt.

Robin Williams: Awww. Isn't this sweet?

Me: What? You have been married in your life. Sadly, you and your wife broke up on a sudden moment.

Robin Williams: Ah. What's a divorce up against this? This is true love. (_Puts his hands against my back and Thea's back, then he placed his hand on Thea's shoulder._) Kid, look at her. Isn't she a flower? Don't you dare lose this girl. You'll never meet another one like her if you do. (_Then he comes close to me._) Believe me, kid. I can know that. I've looked.

Me: Thanks, Robin. You brought so much laughter to us all.

Robin Williams: Remember. You're always welcome in Cartoon Hollywood and never lose hope.

Me: I'll do. At the moment, I'm gonna miss you.

Robin Williams: Me too, kid. (_He places his hands on my shoulders and then hugged me and I did too_) No matter what others are saying about you or your friends, you will always be my buddy and so are the rest of you.

(_Everybody was crying from emotion._)

Rainbow Dash: (_sniffles_) Darn it! Now you got me acting all sappy!

(_Everybody smiles_)

Robin Williams: Well, I better go. Until the next visit.

Me: Goodbye, Robin.

Robin Williams: Keep beliving in your wishes and dreams.

Thea Stilton: We'll do.

(_We waved at him while he goes into a portal and I also read a letter to Yen Sid and Princess Celestia._)

Me: _Dear Master Yen Sid and Princess Celestia_

_Today, I've learned something about hope. Sometimes when you lose someone you know or love, this time it was a celebrity, you must never lose hope in your dreams and wishes. I also felt no more sorrow now that famous actor Robin Williams lives in Cartoon Hollywood. Now I can visit him anytime I want by just travelling to ToonTown. At the moment, my friends are helping me to keep the hope of my wish about immortality and eternal youth alive. Further, you must just have patience for your wishes to come true. Because you never know when that day comes._

_Your loyal helper and good friend._

_Sean Peetermans_

(_And the letter was send. Meanwhile, Lord Shen seems to have returned by some villains to the Realm of Darkness and are trying to revive him. But it doesn't seem to work...yet._)

Mad Doctor: Why doesn't it work? I never fail in this.

Mephisto (Marvel villain): Maybe something is missing.

Master Xehanort: How could this happen? First, they caught one of us and know they killed onbe of us. Keep trying. Because there's always a way out. Next time, we beat them harder. Nega-Sean will also not be happy about this if he's free again.

Maleficent: I send some of his and my goons to Minera Prison Island to free him.

Master Xehanort: Well, let us hope they return as fast as they can.

(_During the night, somewhere in America, The Dazzlings checked out the bag._)

Adagio Dazzle: This is it, girls. The moment we've been waiting for.

Sonata Dusk: Archaeology?

Adagio Dazzle: Ungh! The chance to see what this is all about.

Aria Blaze: I didn't saw any Nega-Sean guy or whatever he looks like with that group of thugs.

(_The thugs were spotting them from an alley._)

Bad Girl 1: Who are those girls?

Bad Boy 2: They look pretty hot for thieves.

Bad Girl 2: Hey, what about us?

Bad Boy 2: You, girls, are fine. I have a special eye for the one with that large, orange hair.

Bad Boy 1: It doesn't matter who they are. They stole our bag with Nega-Sean inside. Prepare your weapons, guys. Let's begin.

(_They put out guns and knifes from their pockets and backs. Adagio was turning the back upside down. She shakes it and stuff came out of it and also a strange item that landed on Adagio's head and then on the ground._)

Adagio Dazzle: Ow! Man, that hurts. What do those thugs actually want with... (_she looks on the ground to the item._) A skull?

(_She grabs it and looked at it._)

Aria Blaze: Wow. Creepy.

Sonata Dusk: Ooooh. Maybe it's a special skull. Maybe it's even more special, if we clean it up a bit. Here, let me do.

(_She grabbed the skull from Adagio, blows the dust off and rubbed on it with her arm. The skull felt darkness on it. Suddenly the thugs arrived, the Dazzlings were surprised. The thugs prepared to attack._)

Bad Boy 1: It will be of little use to you three, girls.

Sonata Dusk: Oh chucks.

Bad Girl 1: Except tp light your way to the valley of death.

Adagio Dazzle: Prepare yourselves, girls. They will adore us anyway.

(_Then all of a sudden, the skull's mouth began to open and dark smoke appeared from the mouth, the eyes and the nose. Everybody was totally surprised._)

Bad Boy 1: (_panicked_) Wha...What is this sorcery?!

Bad Girl 1: It is bewitched! Run!

Bad Girl 2: But what about the prince?

Bad Boy 2: Leave him for a few moments. He's a big boy and you don't what he will do when he's free.

(_The thugs run away in fear and a loud, sinister, scary laughter came from the smoke. There was also a horse in a meadow that feels something's not right. It began to neigh out of fear and ran away. The laughter becomes louder and the Dazzlings looked above. The large smoke began to transform into a large, blue dragon. He still laughed while he appeared, until he finally spoke._)

Nega-Sean: (_shouting_) I'm free! Free to exact vengeance upon he who has imprisoned me!

(_The Dazzlings were looking in awe. Then Nega-Sean was trying to fly away, but strange glowing handcuffs were stopping him for going any further. Enraged, Nega-Sean tries to free himself but it doesn't work. The skull in Sonata's hands was glowing red. Sonata feels uncomfortable._)

Nega-Sean: It's the curse of that skull! I possessed ultimate power and now I'm forced to live like a genie! Which means, I can't kill that upstart Sean. (_He noticed the three girls_) Unless, someone can help me. Bring me to THE REALM OF DARKNESS AT ONCE! (_The skull in Sonata's hands was glowed more red that Sonata burned her hands from it and dropped it.__ Two of the girls were not that afraid, but Sonata began to panick a little. The giant Nega-Sean dragon came close to her. Sonata was still panicking a little._)

Aria Blaze: Put yourself together, Sonata!

(_Aria shakes Sonata a bit, but she was still shivering. Nega-Sean looked with weird eyes at them._)

Nega-Sean: (_lowers his voice_) Perhaps I'm a bit too much for souls like you, even simple ones.

(_Then Nega-Sean begins to transform himself into his normal form. The girls took a few steps back._)

Nega-Sean: I trust all three of you find me a little less overwhelming now?

Adagio Dazzle: Don't sweat about it, sir. We're not afraid of anything.

Aria Blaze: Except the time that unicorn banished us to this place and when the rainbooms created that large alicorn.

Sonata Dusk: You're...Nega-Sean?

Nega-Sean: You are astonishingly perceptive.

(_Adagio picks up the skull from the ground._)

Adagio Dazzle: So you're a dark prince.

Nega-Sean: In person and title.

Aria Blaze: So you're pro-darkness.

Nega-Sean: Precisely.

Sonata Dusk: But. If...if you're an evil person; then don't you do things like conquering, destroying and stealing and such things.

Nega-Sean: Yes, I do. That's just a minor formality. But, first, I must go to the Dark Realm and you three will take the skull there for me.

Adagio Dazzle: (_was thinking then speaking_) Then_..._(_smiles_) you need us.

(_Nega-Sean feels threatened and began to frown._)

Adagio Dazzle: We'll...take you to the Dark Realm...

Sonata Dusk: With great pleasure.

Adagio Dazzle: But, first, you must cooperate with us.

(_Nega-Sean opens his mouth in awe and becomes angry. He shoots dark magic out of him and fires at the Dazzlings. The Dazzlings were avoiding the dark magic and try to fight back with dark magic from their necklaces. Then they all stopped shooting dark magic and Nega-Sean becomes furious._)

Nega-Sean: (_shouting_) WHY, YOU...!

(_He was about to slap the girls. But then his angry teeth turned into a smile without teeth. He also lowered his hand when he does it. Adagio and Aria looked strange and Sonata was hiding behind her arms. She opened her eyes and calmed down._)

Nega-Sean: We can cooperate. (_then he turns his eyes on them._)

Sonata Dusk: We can?

(_Adagio and Aria looked at Sonata._)

Sonata Dusk: I mean, of course we can!

Adagio Dazzle: Perfect. Nobody will stand in our way this time for taking over this world. But if we bring you to the Realm of Darkness, who will help you to get ouf of this skull?

Nega-Sean: My mother, Maleficent. An evil fairy who possesses great power. Can I know what kind of powers you're using in combat?

Adagio Dazzle: Of course.

Nega-Sean: Let me call some friends of mine.

Aria Blaze: Didn't they run for their lives?

(_Nega-Sean whistled on his fingers and Heartless appeared from the ground._)

Sonata Dusk: What are those?

Nega-Sean: Just some dark servants, but we call them Heartless.

(_The girls use their dark and music powers from their necklaces. One began to attack Adagio and she used all her powers to transform into what she really is. Nega-Sean was surprised, even impressed. All the Heartless are defeated._)

Adagio Dazzle: (_returned back to human_) Where you trying to teach us a lesson with this?

Nega-Sean: Oh, rest assured. They're endless and there's more where that comes from. But let's get serious, what are you?

Adagio Dazzle: We're sirens from Equestria.

Nega-Sean: Equestria! That cursed world I've tried to enslave. I possessed some of the greatest powers of that world. I did it. Everybody was in chains even the princesses, but then I've been defeated and became a prisoner of that! (_points at the skull_)

Sonata Dusk: How about that, Adagio. Someone like us.

Adagio Dazzle: Indeed. Perhaps we have many things in common.

Nega-Sean: You three impress me, especially you. (_to Adagio_) What are your names?

Adagio Dazzle: This is Aria and Sonata. And I'm Adagio.

Nega-Sean: Adagio. Beautiful name. Fits you. If I may be honest, You're beautiful for an Equestrian siren. Especially as a human.

Adagio Dazzle: We'll you don't look so bad either for an evil demon.

Sonata Dusk: Told you she has an eye for someone.

Aria Blaze: You could have too if you weren't the WORST.

Sonata Dusk: You are!

Adagio Dazzle: You need to excuse them. They're idiots.

Nega-Sean: Don't sweat it. I've been surrounded by many back at home. But some of them are very good just like you two. Or else they would have wished they've never been born.

Sonata Dusk: (_gulps_)

Nega-Sean: On the other hand. If you like to become members of the Lords of Shadow and you, Adagio, as a lieutenant together with me. You won't believe your eyes what we all can do to achieve the greatest gift you've ever seen. Eternal darkness. Conquering all worlds. All our dearest wishes come true.

Sonata Dusk: (_excited_) Gift?

Nega-Sean: First, we must get rid of some idiotic heroes who think they can protect the worlds from all evil. The worst are my disgusting half-brother Sean and his whore Thea. I have another on top of my list, a unicorn called... TWILIGHT SPARKLE.

Adagio Dazzle: (_gasps_) Twilight Sparkle?! I want revenge on her, too! She and her friends destroyed our necklaces in a battle of the bands.

Aria Blaze: It was the perfect moment to get all the other people to do our bidding.

Sonata Dusk: Yeah, they were cheating. But...we also used magic, so maybe that makes double cheating.

(_Nega-Sean grabbed Sonata and Aria._)

Nega-Sean: Let's not be too hasty, my simple-minded, gorgeous friends. It's not enough that we simply destroy the Defenders. (_Releases them_) After all, (_begins to smile_) there are things so much worse than DEATH.

(_Nega-Sean begins a silently laughter which becomes louder and scarier. Adagio also began to laugh evilly. Sonata too. And Aria began to show an evil smile. As final touch, Nega-Sean makes a maniacal laugh._

THE END

In loving memory of Robin Williams, Michael Clarke Duncan and other famous celebrities from the past.


End file.
